


Q IS FOR QUEBEC AND ALSO FOR QUIDDITCH

by malfoible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has to miss the cricket to go on assignment. Draco wants to take Q to a Quidditch match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q IS FOR QUEBEC AND ALSO FOR QUIDDITCH

In the months following his first visit to the Malfoy gallery Q and Draco had begun a tentative friendship.

Neither had many friends outside of their own worlds and they both found it refreshing to get to know someone who had no idea who they were.

Q had returned a couple of times to the gallery.  
Once taking James, who had been delighted with his gift and once more to purchase a gift for his mother.

It seemed natural to walk to the café afterwards and talk together over a hot drink.

They exchanged numbers and if Q was free at lunchtime every few weeks they would meet up again.

Draco had wondered how Harry would react to him spending time with another man.

They had spent years getting to this point in their relationship. Years fighting, years filled with death and destruction. What they had was more precious because of the past.

Draco loved Harry with every fibre of his being and Harry loved him unconditionally.

They had spent the morning in bed making love. Draco was a surprisingly selfless lover. He filled Harry with pleasure.

When Draco said who he was meeting for lunch Harry burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny? He is very nice. You’re not jealous?”

“He is nice. I’m not jealous. I know you love me and if you did anything stupid I’d turn you back into a ferret.  
I’m laughing because you have a muggle friend. A genuine one, all of your own.”  
He smiled this time.” I’m very proud of you.”

Draco preened a little. See Potter I’m growing all the time.”

Harry tipped him back onto the bed and kissed him soundly.

“Don’t change too much I kind of like you.”

 

Returning after lunch with Draco. Q found Bond waiting for him.

“Have good lunch?”

“Yes thanks. You don’t mind do you? It’s a pleasant change to talk about something other than work.  
He has no idea who I am. I always have my alarm with me.”

“I don’t mind as long as you’re safe. He seems nice enough. Did the strange girl go with you this time?”

James had joined Q and Draco for lunch one day when Draco had brought Luna with him.  
Her light melodious voice had James enchanted but her strange conversation had him puzzled.

Q had told him she and Draco had been to school together so James thought that was a safe topic to bring up.

“Well we were at school together but we were on different sides you see. Then there was the time I was locked in his dungeon. But it all worked out. He and Harry are together now. He took me to a dance once.

“Draco?” James was struggling to keep up maybe she was batty.

“No Harry of course. He was the only friend I had at school everyone else called me Loony.”

Draco caught most of her conversation and quickly said. “Let’s not talk about school Luna it was a long time ago.”

James had no problem at all with Q having new friends.

“No Luna was not there.”

After a pause Bond said.

“I have to go to Quebec.”

“Really I haven’t heard anything.”

A few clicks on the keyboard and Bond’s orders came up together with a list of papers he’d need.

“Oh yes here it is. Four days, going on Saturday.”

“Going on Saturday. Yes.” Bond sighed.

“Why would that matter?” Q looked at his lover.” Ah, you have tickets for the test match.”

James nodded.” Perhaps you should go, take your new friend he may enjoy cricket.”

Q wasn’t as interested in cricket as James but was grateful for the offer.

“Thank you I may do that. I’ll sort out your paperwork now, it will be ready in about an hour.”

 

“I have a text. Would I like to go to a cricket match? What’s a cricket match?

Harry smiled. “a muggle game.”

“Like quidditch?”

Harry remembering long, long, very long afternoons on the school field replied “Not exactly.”

“Would I like it? Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“Go. Try it. You liked watching the Tour de France didn’t you?”

Draco had loved the Tour he talked about it for weeks.  
” They cycle for miles you know, day after day, not for any reason, not even to get anywhere.” He told people. Admiring the muggle stamina if not their intelligence.

“Ok I’ll go. Then maybe I can take him to a quidditch match.”

“No you can’t.”

Why not? He’d love it. Everyone loves quidditch.”

“Because then you’d have to explain about magic. It’s a secret.”

“He has secrets too.”

How do you know? Have you looked into his mind?”

“No. Well just a little.”

“Draco that’s shocking. Promise you won’t do it again.”

“I could take him to the Quidditch then wipe his memory.”

“No you can’t that’s immoral. He’s supposed to be your friend. You promise me right now you won’t look into his mind or try to wipe his memories or manipulate him in any way. I’m serious here Draco.”

Draco’s eyes flashed but he eventually gave in to Harry.

“Bloody Griffindor always doing the right thing. You’ve turned me into a bloody Griffindor. I bet if the sorting hat was here now he’d put me in…

“Hufflepuff.”

“Take that back take that back right now.” Draco was enraged.”Accio Wand.”

He pushed Harry down onto the bed and held the wand over him.

“Take it back right now.”

Harry laughed and rolled Draco over he interspersed his words with kisses.

“You are a gorgeous, sneaky, highly intelligent, devious slytherin and you always will be. Put the wand down.”

Either the words or the kisses calmed Draco.

“Accept the invitation and behave. If you don’t I will find out and I’ll stop doing that thing with my tongue that you really like.”

Draco was chastened. Harry must be serious.

 

James arrived back at Heathrow at six in the morning.

Quebec had been an easy assignment he hadn’t even needed to draw his weapon.  
He was getting more reluctant to leave the country, that is why the best agents were single, no family, no ties.

Since beginning his relationship with Q that didn’t refer to him anymore. He loved. He was loved in return and he was definitely tied to Q.  
The ties stretched when he was away but they sprang back as he neared home pulling him tight. Home. Home. Home.

He had dosed on the plane thinking of Q of his soft milky white skin, the taste of his lips, his mouth, his tongue.  
The touch of his long slender fingers massaging the tension from James muscles.

He woke hard as an iron bar. His trousers tight as a teenage boy in a nightclub.

He smiled to himself yes definitely ties there.

He took the shuttle then a cab. Looking at his watch he was a little dismayed to see the time.  
Q had probably left for work. James had been looking forward to climbing into bed with his lover and waking him with gentle touches and kisses.

He entered the bedroom heading for a shower. He would clean up and go straight in to give his report.

Q was lying in bed propped up on pillows looking warm and flushed from sleep. His hair messier than usual. He smiled to see James.

“I’ve missed you.”

James bent down and kissed him. the slight yearning he’d felt on the plane nothing to the fire of desire that consumed him now.

“I need a shower.”

“Be quick or I’ll start without you.”

James had the fastest shower known to man.

He returned to climb into the bed gathering Q into his arms and kissing him deeply. The thrum of the ties sang Home. Home Home.

They spent hours kissing, licking, tickling, touching, wanting to be as close as two people can be and when James sank into Q’s heat the moment was so perfect…

James Bond Secret agent 007 License to kill could have wept with joy.

Home home home.


End file.
